Sin Club
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: They are the most exclusive clubs in all of Japan and they specialize in auctioning off human beings. Hao is lucky enough to get himself an invitation and he vows that he will leave there with one of the... prizes. HaoXYoh


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. **

**Hikari: Wow, I'm back writing fanfiction. It's been awhile old friend. This story is written for Totalamuto who kindly reviewed several of my stories one right after the other. In thanks, I said I would write a story for them. I'm sorry I kinda butchered it and the end seems like a cop-out, but I tried. I really did. I hope you enjoy this story and I'm sorry it's getting posted so late!**

**Note: This is the unedited version. To save time, I'm uploading it like this first. In the future it will be replaced with an edited one so please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes. They will be fixed eventually.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sin Club**

Throughout Japan there are a string of underground clubs known as Sin Clubs that specialize in the auctioning off of human beings. But due to their highly illegal nature, no one is allowed into one unless they possess an invitation. Too bad these invitations are next to impossible to obtain. Actually, the only way to get a hold of one of them is to know someone who is already a regular of the club or to find one that someone has misplaced.

Hao Asakura, the son of a multi-billionaire just so happens to have stumbled upon a man who no longer needed their invitation and through a little bargaining, Hao was able to convince him to give up the card. He doesn't actually want to go so he can buy someone, although he has heard that the people who are auctioned off are always extremely attractive, but going to one of these Sin Clubs is the ultimate show of a person's status. Only the elite are even invited to go, and if you can afford to buy an invitation from someone else, you're obviously of very high social status. And that's why Hao wants to go, he wants all of the people there to know that he's rich just like them. He wants them to be jealous of what he has at the young age of eighteen.

And since he's eighteen, it really is his money and he can spend it as he pleases. Maybe while he's there he'll do a little betting on one of the side games, just so he can through down some cash. Maybe he'll burn through a thousand dollars like it's nothing to him. He could lose it in one game of poker and then double it in the next one. He'll show everyone that he isn't just some teenager. He's smart and has learned how to use is wealth in such a way that he will always be ahead in life.

Smiling at his reflection, Hao tucks the invitation into his back pocket. He looks good tonight in his opinion, and he's normally very critical of himself, so it's actually saying something when he thinks he looks this good. He's going to have to though if he wants to impress the people he will be around.

He's wearing fitted black jeans that show off his toned lower body. Since most of the other people there will be dressed in business suits and other formal outfits, he decided to wear a white button-down shirt that clings to his slim frame in all the right places. Coupled with his black blazer on top, he looks absolutely gorgeous. He won't be surprised if people are staring at him instead of the people being auctioned off. Hopefully no one tries to buy him. He has no tolerance for someone trying to own him. He's the one in charge and that's a fact that's never going to change.

Flashing one last winning smile at his reflection, he turns on his heel and leaves his room. He needs to get there soon or the place is going to be too full and he won't be allowed in. And if he misses this opportunity, he may never get another one. These invitations are hard to come by as it is and there's no guarantee that the same people will be invited to the next auction. It's now or never.

The last thing Hao needs is his wallet and then he can be on his way. He checks the dining room table and grabs the beaten up thing before heading out the front door, making sure to lock it after him. This is his personal apartment, which means that it doesn't have the heavy security that his parents' mansion has and if something gets stolen from him, they're not going to help him. Apparently he needs to learn to take responsibility for his own things, which is exactly why they bought the apartment for him. It suits him just fine, he doesn't want to be tied down by his family anyway.

He waves down a taxi and climbs in, giving the instructions printed neatly on the card. The driver nods and smiles knowingly at him before pulling away from the curb into the heavy traffic of the night. Hao could have chosen to drive there himself, but then he would actually have to worry about his car, and when he went to look at the location of this particular Sin Club, he noticed that it wasn't in the safest neighborhood. It will do him no good if his car gets stolen. It will be much easier to just call a cab to take him home safely, and it will be a lot cheaper than a new car, especially one as nice as his happens to be.

"I see you got lucky," the cab driver smiles.

"Yes, I suppose I did come into a bit of luck recently," Hao replies smoothly. "I've never been to one before, but hopefully it's as thrilling as I've heard."

"I'm not sure thrilling is the right word," the man says. "But then again, I've only ever taken people there, so I wouldn't know. Hopefully you find what you're looking for though. Everyone goes in there looking for something, but few people actually come out having found it. I hope that you're one of the ones that do."

"I hope so too."

The rest of the taxi ride is spent in a peaceful silence as Hao mulls over the driver's words. He'd never heard any of what the man said to him. People didn't go to Sin Clubs to find something. They went to show off just how much money they have, or to find someone to own completely. Everyone there already has everything they _need_, now they're just looking to get everything that they _want_.

But he doesn't have enough time to think up the answer to his question because the driver pulls up to the curb and lets the car idle. "Here you are," he says. "I hope you find what you're looking for in there."

"I'm sure I will," Hao replies and pays the man before stepping out onto the street once again. He heads down the block and enters the cleverly disguised club. He flashes the bouncer his invitation and the man gestures towards the back of the room where another bouncer is waiting with folded arms. Hao nods to the man and moves through the crowd of undulating bodies. Both men and woman grab onto him and try to get him to dance with them, but he turns them all down. His goal is in sight and nothing is going to stop him from getting there.

Finally he reaches the back of the club and once again flashes his invitation at the bouncer who nods and lets him through the door. A petite woman dressed in all leather is waiting for him. "Hello," she smiles, offering her hand for

"I'm not sure that thrilling is the right word," the man chuckles. "But then again, I've never actually been there before so I wouldn't actually know. Hopefully you find what you're looking for though. Everyone goes in there looking for something, but few people actually come out satisfied. Hopefully you're one of the few."

"Yea," Hao nods. "I hope so too."

The rest of the taxi ride is spent in a peaceful silence as Hao watches the scenery pass by him. The driver, a man named Ryu, is humming some foreign song that's playing on the radio and Hao notes that the man doesn't have a bad voice. Maybe someday he'll get out of the taxi cab business and try out for that American show with all the singers on it. American Singer, or something like that. He'd probably make it pretty far in the competition.

Soon enough they arrive outside the underground club. Hao pays the man, making sure to tip him well, before strolling over to the cleverly disguised Sin Club. He flashes his invitation to the club's bouncer who lets him into what appears to be rave. There are people dancing wildly around him as he navigates towards the back of the room where he knows the entrance to the actual club is.

It's hard to get through the people, especially since girls and boys alike seem to want to dance with him. He finds himself wiggling out of the grasp of several of them, one requiring money before they relinquish their grasp on him. But finally he manages to make it over to the other side of the room where another bouncer is casually turning people away from the door. Hao holds out his invitation once again and the man nods before letting him into the room. A few people look after him with envy clear on their faces, but he pays them no mind as he's led down a dark red hallway.

"Step right through here and you'll be in the main auction room," a young-looking girl with short pink hair says politely. "I hope you enjoy your visit." Then she opens the door and gestures for him to step inside the crowded room.

He passes her quickly and moves into the dimly lit room. Well, it's dimly lit save for the spot lights shining on the centre of the stage. It looks as though the auctions haven't started yet. Good, Hao is looking forward to seeing _everything_ this Sin Club has to offer, and he's not going to leave here without another person clinging to him arm. Now all that's left is to decide which one to choose. There are seven people going out for auction tonight and all of them are supposed to be of excellent quality.

Next he's going to have to decide if he just wants to buy the person for a single night or if he wants to pay rent for the rest of his life. Well, that decision doesn't have to be made immediately. He can try out his purchase first and then decide if he wants this to be more than a one-time thing. So now he just needs the auction to start.

Just as Hao is starting to get impatient a man who looks to be in his early twenties steps out onto the stage. He has blonde hair that looks like it was styled with copious amounts of hair gel to get it to defy gravity like it is, but Hao isn't going to judge. To each his own. Hair is something that should be cherished and it can reveal a lot about most people. He would guess that this person is trying to make up for his younger years and also thinks very highly of himself. He's not the sort of person Hao would ever associate himself with, but for the sake of his good night, he's going to have to put up with this person.

"Hello everyone," the man smiles. There's a certain glint in his eye that lets Hao know that he's far too comfortable doing this. "Welcome to the Sin Club. I do hope that you enjoy your stay here. And now, let the bidding begin!"

The first of the "products" is a young boy, maybe fourteen, with bright green hair that flies off to the sides and matching eyes. He's wearing plain black, albeit tight, clothes and is holding a sign that says his auctioning name is Envy. Hao will be the first to admit that he's cute, but not the sort of person he's looking to purchase for the night. He wants someone with a little more substance and maybe even a little older. He'll let this boy go to someone else.

Obviously someone else out there thinks this boy is exactly what he's looking for since the bidding starts immediately. The boy looks bashful as he looks around at the people bidding on him, but soon he adjusts to his surroundings and begins his graceful dance. There's a pole in the centre of the stage and he uses it to show off the hidden strength his body posses. Hao is impressed, but still not enough to actually place a bid.

Finally the bidding ends and "Envy" is escorted off-stage towards an older man. The boy looks disgusted but he quickly masks it. Meanwhile, their host is glaring at the man vehemently. Obviously this green-haired boy was his favorite of those being auctioned off tonight. Why else would he have that sort of reaction when he was bought?

Ah well, it's not like it's any of Hao's business anyway.

He moves out of the immediate crowd and gets himself a drink as the next person comes out onto the stage. Soon enough, the next person is brought out onto the stage, except this person is in a skimpy straight-jacket; something he didn't even know was possible until this very night. The woman escorting her holds up a sign that reads "Wrath" and suddenly it all makes sense to Hao. She must be really violent though, to have to tie her up like this.

Well, he always did like them to be a little rough, plus she's attractive enough for his tastes. She has blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and eyes that have been darkened with rage. She isn't here by choice and isn't just going to let whoever buys her tell her what to do. Her sheer determination is almost enough to convince Hao to buy her, but then he looks into her eyes one more time. They are narrowed with such pure rage and he suddenly knows that whoever buys her tonight is going to end up dead before the sun rises. He sure as Hell doesn't want to be that person, so he averts his gaze and waits for the unlucky soul to claim his prize. Hopefully the next person up for auction will be better suited to his tastes.

It seems to be taking forever for someone to actually buy her, so he takes up hitting on the bartender. She's a young-looking girl with light blue hair and a cute smile. Maybe he should ask if he can take her home instead. She might make good company with all the things she's seen here and judging from the way she's seducing her other customers with ease, she's probably well-trained in bed. He's about to inquire about her coming home with him for the night when the next person is escorted out onto the stage.

She's a tall woman with curves in all the right places. Her dark green hair is tied up, but the second she enters the spotlight, she takes it out of its restraints and allows it to flow freely. The men in the audience, Hao included, are immediately entranced by her act and she seems to know it.

But the real show starts when she takes hold of the pole in the centre of the stage and wraps one long leg around it. Immediately, someone bids on her. Then another person follows and soon the entire room is in chaos.

"Twenty thousand!" Hao shouts, but someone else immediately raises it to a higher price. He keeps trying to win this beauty, but in the end, he just can't compare with some of the others here. He relents and the woman known as Lust goes for a grand total of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the night. He has the feeling that whoever bought her for the night is going to try to make her his slave for life, and who could blame him. She was the perfect woman. She had curves in all the right places, a huge rack, and she knew how to flaunt all of it. He would get with a woman like her in a heartbeat. It wouldn't even matter if she had the most undesirable personality in the world. With a body like that, she could have any person she wanted.

"Maybe the next one," Hao sighs and downs his drink. He quickly flags down the bartender and asks for another one as the next person is brought out onto the stage.

The next few people don't interest Hao in the slightest, especially after the amazing show Lust put on for all of them. They just can't compare to her astounding beauty.

The first is a man and woman duo known as Greed. They come as a pair and each one of them are holding two test tubes filled with a mystery liquid. He can guess what's inside of them and it's highly illegal. But once again, he isn't going to judge. Every person is allowed to have their own likes and dislikes. His just tend to be a little more specific than most peoples'.

Next comes a boy who looks like he may very well be related to the cute bartender. Then Hao's suspicions are confirmed when her eyes widen in shock at the sight of him. She obviously didn't know that her brother would be selling himself at the next auction, and especially not under the name Gluttony. True to his name, he comes onto stage with a plate of food and proceeds to gorge himself on it. But not only is he doing it to prove how he got his name, he's also showing how much he can take because all his food is incredibly phallic. He takes each piece of food and shows the audience just how far back in his mouth he can push it. Everyone but Hao and the bartender seem to be in awe of his "abilities."

Hao offers the girl a sympathetic smile and gives her a healthy tip. Then he moves back towards the front of the room. The auction is almost over for the night, so he's praying that one of the next two people who comes out onto this stage is his type. He refuses to leave this place without another person with him.

He finds himself slightly disappointed by the next person to come onto the stage. The boy is attractive sure; with his purple hair and golden eyes, he attracts a lot of attention from the crowd, but he just isn't what Hao is looking for. The boy is known as Pride and that isn't the sort of person Hao wants to share a bed with for the night. He wants someone who knows what they're doing, but also knows how to submit. He wants to be in control of the night's activities and this person just isn't going to do that.

Then the final person comes out onto the stage. He's moving slowly and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He holds up a sign that says his name is Sloth and true to his name, he doesn't do much of anything on the stage at first. But then he starts to move. It's a slow and leisurely pace at first that starts with a stretch. He bends backwards, but he doesn't stop when his back cracks the first time. No, he goes all the way down until the tips of his brown hair touch the floor before coming back up again. Then he stretches to each side and reveals his muscular stomach.

Nobody is moving. Nobody is bidding. They're all just staring in awe at the boy.

He raises one leg to rest back behind his neck and then repeats the same action with the other one. He's smiling lazily all the while and seems to be waiting for his audience to make the first move. Of course he is. He's too lazy to do much else up there.

Finally, someone recovers and make the first bid. Sloth is still stretching leisurely on the stage, showing off his incredible amount of flexibility to everyone in the crowd. People start recovering faster now and soon there's an all-out war for who will take the boy home with them tonight. But above all of them Hao shouts, "Five hundred thousand!" Everyone falls completely silent then and even the boy on stage looks shocked at the amount of money Hao is willing to dish out just to purchase him for a single night.

"We have our winner!" the auctioneer suddenly shouts. A young woman escorts Sloth off the stage and towards the waiting Hao. He takes the boy by the arm and pulls him towards the exit. He wants to get home right away so he can enjoy this beautiful boy to the fullest.

Hao gets home as quick as he possibly can, eager to claim his prize. The boy beside him seems anxious at what fate awaits him, but he does a good job of hiding it by not speaking. Without words, he won't reveal how he's really feeling right now. Then this strange and attractive teenager won't have to know that he's terrified for what the remainder of the night has in store with him.

In truth, he has never been with anyone before, much less a man, and it makes him nervous that this will be his first time. The others have told him that it hurts but they were always rather vague about how it all worked. Well, he would be finding out soon enough. Judging from the way the long-haired boy beside him is acting, he's eager to sleep with him. There won't be any getting out of this situation. He's just going to have to suck it up and deal with whatever hand fate deals him.

Everything will work out.

That's his motto and he'll stick to it until the day he dies. No matter what happens in his life, it will all work out in the end. He doesn't want to believe that the world is a cold and unfeeling place like all the others claim it is. He holds hope in his heart for the goodness of humanity. Nothing will change his views because he doesn't want them to differ from the way they are now. He wants to remain blissfully ignorant of what really goes on out there. To him, there is no pain and suffering in the world and every person out there has some good in their heart.

Hao wastes no time in bringing the boy known as Sloth to his bed. He pushes him down on it and crawls on top of him, eying his purchase hungrily. This boy has the most beautiful body he has ever seen and he has every intention of enjoying it to his fullest. It doesn't matter to him that the boy might not want that; he should have thought of that before he allowed himself to be auctioned off. Hao refuses to feel any remorse for the way he's going to violate this boy's body, because if he lets even the smallest bit in, he won't be able to do it.

He isn't a bad guy. He cares about the people around him and doesn't want them to suffer. But he can turn that feeling off too. He can pretend that he doesn't care and hope that others believe his lies. So far, it's been working well for him.

"Please," the boy moans and Hao is snapped back into reality. He hadn't even realized that he had started to pet the other boy. Hao was running his hands down the slim and barely clothed sides, his lips turning up in a grin as the boy squirmed uncomfortably. He reads the signs immediately: this boy is a virgin.

All the better.

"Don't worry," he smiles, kissing the boy's neck. "I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have before."

No more words are shared between them after that. The only sounds that fill the large bedroom are the boy's moans of pleasure and whimpers of pain. Hao knows all too well that he's hurting the smaller boy but he forces himself not to care. Instead, he focuses on all the different sounds he can illicit from that innocent body. A touch to his side produces a whimper while a caress on his hip makes the boy shudder and occasionally moan. Hao eats up every sound and more. He loves it; this inexperienced body below him.

Both of them are naked and Hao moves to his cock is positioned at those full lips. They boy seems to know what he wants and takes the other's painfully erect member into his mouth immediately. Hao lets out a moan of sheer pleasure and it takes every bit of his restraint not to thrust into that tight cavern. But eventually he gives into desire. The boy isn't moving fast enough and he needs more, so he takes matters into his own hands. He thrusts himself all the way in to his mouth and hits the back of his throat. The boy gags and sputters, but Hao doesn't relent. He can't possibly stop himself now. He's in too deep to just pull back.

The boy forces himself to get used to the sensation and resumes blowing the man who is his master for the night. Hao seems to appreciate his efforts since his groans seem to increase ten-fold. The boy takes this as a sign to continue and even when he feels the end nearing, doesn't stop his sucking.

Hao explodes into his mouth with a long moan and the boy drinks all of it in one gulp. It tastes terrible and he wishes for an orange, his favorite food, but he doesn't voice this opinion. He is just a slave and not allowed to have thoughts of his own. Anything that can potentially contradict his master is off-limits. They taught him that at the Sin Club and it's a lesson he isn't going to forget any time soon. Their lesson lefts marks on him that will never be erased.

It takes Hao a moment to recover. That was the most amazing thing he's ever felt in his entire life. That warmth around his throbbing member was almost enough to make him cum the second he entered. But he fought the urge and it was well worth the effort. He's never known a feeling as marvelous as the one he just felt. And the fact that the boy swallowed every last drop of it was almost too much to bear watching.

His tongue flicks out to lick dry lips and all Hao can do is stare. Then he pulls the lithe body towards him to press a kiss to those pouty lips. He can taste himself on them and though he knows it should be disgusting to him, the fact that he is kissing this beauty makes it so much better. It makes him want more, so he slips his tongue between those alluring lips. The boy responds immediately and as Hao works his magic, the younger one moans into the kiss.

Suddenly, Hao pulls away from his prey. He eyes the deliciously naked body in front of him before shifting the boy so his legs are wrapped firmly around Hao's hips. The younger brunette looks terrified, but Hao isn't about to stop now. He's come too far to just give up and let the boy go back. He needs this and there's only one way he's going to get it.

Without any sort of preparation, Hao thrusts into the younger boy, causing him to cry out in pain. But Hao isn't about to take pity on him now. He's even farther into it now. There's no going back for him. He just needs to keep going until he's finally spent.

In a rare moment of kindness, he grips the other boy's erection and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Soon, he can feel that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he knows that he's about to come. His thrusts get even more erratic; then the boy comes in his hand causing him to tighten around Hao's erection. That's the last straw. Hao loses himself in the moment and comes inside the boy. Then he collapses on top of him, completely spent.

Both of them drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Hao is the first to awaken the next morning and looks down at the sleeping form beside him. The other boy really is beautiful and Hao can't help but reach out and twirl a lock of hair between his fingers. The younger boy groans then and rolls over, blinking up sleepily at Hao before wincing in obvious pain. Maybe Hao was a little too rough for him.

"Good morning," Hao smiles. "I hope you sleep was enjoyable."

"Hurts," he whispers, wincing again.

"I know," Hao nods. "I'm sorry about that. I… I don't know what came over me last night. Your beauty, it was like it awakened a beast inside of me that I've never seen before. I didn't know what to do and I just lost control. But I'm so sorry."

"Hurt, but felt good," he whispers. He leans forward just a little and Hao takes the cue. He presses his lips to the smaller boys. It's full of love this time, instead of the harshness that was predominant last night. This kiss conveys how he really feels; the pure, unadulterated love he feels for this boy.

"You're so beautiful," Hao says against those swollen lips. "I want to make a proposal to you. Will you stay with me? Will you allow me to buy you for the rest of our lives and live with me here? I promise that you will have everything you could ever want and more. So please, my angel, what is your decision?"

"I'll stay," he says without even a moment's hesitation. Hao smiles broadly and kisses him again.

"Now tell me my angel, what's your name? I want to call you by name next time we lay together like this an all the times in between."

"Yoh."

"That's a beautiful name."

**Please read and review!**


End file.
